Disney, Jealousy, and Cockblocks?
by gleekosaurus0215
Summary: This is why Kurt didn't want Finn at the Hummelberry sleepover. This always happens.


**Review please. : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any characters mentioned. **

Rachel was setting out snacks for her sleepover with Kurt. She had been feeling guilty lately, because she's had to put off their weekly tradition since her and Finn got back together. Now, Rachel realizes that she should split her time evenly between her friends and her boyfriend, but when Finn looks at her with those amber eyes and adorable dimples and asks if she can reschedule, there's no way she can say no.

Once looking around and making sure everything is perfect, she lets out a content sigh. She sits on the couch and checks her phone to see she has two messages.

First one is from her boyfriend.

_Finn 3: R u sure u cant cancel? : (_

She could almost see his cute pout when she read his message.

_Rach: No Finn, I simply cannot reschedule this sleepover with Kurt again! _

_Finn 3: But I miss u : (_

If she was being honest, she really missed him too. It had been a day, and she already missed him, yup definitely the honeymoon phase. There was still a little time left before her plans with Kurt…. NO! Rachel was determined to be there for her friend, and have a good time, without thinking of Finn Hudson.

_Rach: My mind has not changed. I plan on having a good time with Kurt tonight, and he should almost be here, so I have to go. Bye I love you. _

_Finn 3: Fine, bye love u too. I wud love u more if I cud c u. _

_Rach: Finn! I always spend time with you, and I never get to see your brother and my best friend that much anymore. Will you please stop whining? _

_Rach: He just pulled into the driveway, I have to go. Bye, Love you._

_Finn 3: Fine. I'm not happy tho. Love u too. _

Rachel sighed and went to answer the door.

"Hey stranger. It's been a while." Kurt hugged her.

"I know, I'm sorry, I already set out a movie, so go ahead, I'll go get drinks. Kurt got settled and they had a great time. Rachel didn't even think about Finn…_that much. _

Kurt walked down the stairs in the morning to get breakfast. Finn was already at the table inhaling a bowl of cereal.

"Oh god Finn, you're making a huge mess. I want that all cleaned up before Rachel gets here." Finn perked up at the mention of Rachel, but then confusion took over his face.

"Rachel never said anything about coming over." Kurt turned around and scowled at his step-brother.

"That's because she's not here to see you, she's coming over for a movie night with me, and I don't want you anywhere near us."

"But that's not fair, you two hung out like yesterday. I haven't seen my girlfriend in forever." Finn started whining.

"Our sleepover was two weeks ago, whereas you saw her yesterday in school." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"You can't exactly make out in school."

"Ew! No there will be none of that tonight. My best friend and I are having a movie night, and it would be greatly appreciated if we could make it through the evening without you two sucking face." Kurt shuddered.

Just as Finn was about to argue, the doorbell rang. Kurt ran to get it, but before he opened the door, he glared at Finn. He scoffed and went up to his room.

"Hey there Diva! Come on in." Kurt moved aside so Rachel could come in.

"Hello, is Finn here?" She looked around; secretly hoping her boyfriend was there.

"No, I already gave him orders to stay in his room. I don't need to be third wheeled at my own movie night." Rachel's face fell a little. They started their Disney movie marathon.

They had just finished watching Aladdin, when Kurt started making a comment about how hot he looked.

"Those abs! God he's hot." Rachel chuckled at Kurt's crush on an animated character. Though she did have to admit, he was good-looking.

Finn had been in his room, pouting about not going to see Rachel, when he got a genius plan.

_Finn 3: Meet me in the kitchen? ;) _

He didn't even wait for a reply. Finn had made it to the bottom of the stairs when he heard his brother going on about a hot guy. What really intrigued him though, is the question he asked Rachel.

"He is extremely fine. Answer honestly. If he were to ask you out, what would you say?" Kurt looked at her seriously, which only made her laugh.

"Although I am dedicated to Finn, I would have to agree with you and say yes." She started laughing again.

_Had Rachel just admitted she would say yes to another guy?_ Finn really wanted to know who this guy was now. Did he go to their school? Because he had been pretty good at letting all the guys know that she was his. His first instinct was to punch whoever this guy was.

Finn went back upstairs. Rachel had just gotten his text and made an excuse to go to the kitchen. She stayed there for a while, before heading up to his room. She knocked before entering.

"Hey, I thought we were meeting in the kitchen?"

Finn's face lit up a little when he saw her, but then he quickly remembered that he was mad at her, so he turned the other way.

She sat next to him. "Are you okay? Are you mad at me?" She put her finger under his chin and turned him towards her.

"Why are you here?" He asked coldly.

"Because I got a text from my boyfriend asking me to meet him in the kitchen, and when he wasn't there I got worried, so I started looking for him.

"No I mean why are you here with me, wouldn't you rather me with Mr. Hot Abs?" He crossed his arms, while Rachel looked at him completely confused.

"Finn, what in the world are you talking about?"

"I heard your little conversation about a hot guy, with my brother a few minutes ago."

Rachel couldn't help but give a small laugh as she realized what he was talking about. She gave him an amused look.

"Rach, why are you laughing, I'm seriously mad at you. I know I'm not that in shape, but don't need to worry about hotter guys asking you out and you saying yes. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. Now, I don't know who this guy is, but"

"Aladdin." She interrupted him.

"Excuse me?" Finn asked, more utterly confused than always.

"The guy we were talking about was Aladdin. You know, from the Disney movie?"

Finn started blushing, when he realized that he was going on about being jealous of a cartoon prince.

"Oh"

"Yeah, and by the way, I think you're extremely hot." She said getting closer to him.

"Oh really?" He said leaning in a little.

"Mmhmm." Rachel said before she crashed her lips onto his. They parted only when oxygen became absolutely necessary.

"You're cute, when you get jealous. Even if it was of an animated Disney character."

"You're mine." Finn muttered against her lips, before giving her a kiss that was soft, yet full of passion.

The small kiss quickly turned into a make out session. And soon, they were touching each other. Rachel played with the bottom of his shirt before pulling it off. They parted for a little so he could completely take it off. Her shirt came off quickly after that. Finn was having such a hard one, looking at Rachel in just her bra and skirt. She started to become self conscious and tried to cover herself with her hands, only to have Finn stop her.

"You're beautiful." Rachel started blushing. They went back to making out. His hand slid up her thigh and was about to take off her panties, when Kurt walked in.

"Hey Finn, have you seen Ra- Oh my God!" He quickly ran out, rubbing his eyes, trying to get the image of his best friend half naked under his brother. This is exactly what he was afraid of.

Rachel jumped off the bed and hurried to put her shirt on. She got dressed and attempted to brush her hair.

"Oh Finn, that was so embarrassing." Rachel started deeply blushing.

"It was just Kurt. Calm down babe." To be honest he was less embarrassed and more frustrated. He would have totally gotten laid if it wasn't for his brother's terrible timing.

"He left; can we please go back to what you were doing?" He smirked as he went behind her and started kissing her neck.

"Oh, god. No! Finn I have to go." She gave him one last kiss and she left.

Great, looks like he's left with his right hand again.

Kurt is such a cockblock sometimes.

**Okay so that was a little different than what I normally do. Pleeease review. : )**


End file.
